


Anchors

by Summerfreeze



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smutty, angsty, fiance finn, minor Linctavia, pirate!Bellamy, princess!clarke, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfreeze/pseuds/Summerfreeze
Summary: Clarke's life has been easy. Diamond necklaces, handmaidens and occasionally a very boring ball to attend to. But when her eighteenth birthday arrived and she was officially engaged to be wed, she fled. She gets on the first boat she can find and leaves the country with only a small bag of belongings. But her plan doesn't go the way she wanted it to when the ship she's on gets taken over by some vicious pirates and one very handsome captain.Basically, Clarke's a princess who gets captured by Bellamy and they slowly fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to write this story!!  
> I always love to read these kinds of fics and there aren't enough of them so I hope you like my version of it.  
> Criticism is always welcome & I love reading comments ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Even through the loud chatter of the citizens that walked around in the small village, she could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest. The sound is almost deafening and she can't seem to be able to concentrate on anything else.

As she runs through the people and towards her freedom she hits something with her shoulder. She almost falls but catches herself just in time. When she looks back there are oranges all over the street and a man is yelling at her, telling her to watch out as he starts picking up the fruits. "Sorry!" she calls as she runs along and hurries to the boats.

She reaches her destination and sighs in relief when she sees there's still a boat in the water. Only a few people are on it waving goodbye to the people standing beside her, still on the wooden docks. Two men stand on the side of the boat, taking the ladder that connected them to land, back into their ship.

"Wait" she runs towards them and prays to god they'll still let her on. The men look at her and then back at eachother as if discussing whether or not she was worth putting the ladder back. "Please" she sighs not actually loud enough for them to hear. They seemed to have noticed because they put the ladder back down and helped her up on the ship. "Thank you" she repeated as she gave them a small sack of money, in which was a little more than just what they asked for but she didn't care.

They gave her a key to her room and when she got there she sighed happily, laying down on the small bed. She was on board. Safe from home and safe from her responsibilities. 

But what now?

She didn't have a plan, she had very little money left and she had never been this far from the palace. She had no clue where she was and where she was going and the realization of it scares her.

She toes off her shoes and takes the glove off of her left hand. She looks at the almost forgotten sight of her skin. There's a white pigmentation stain on the back of her hand and halfway over her fingers. It's even whiter than the rest of her skin but she tries not to look at it for too long.

It was a family mark. Everyone in her mothers family had it. For the men in their family it didn't matter, but as women they were always told to hide it. Like it was a deformity. Her mother had told her it's not womanly. She sighs aloud.. her mother.

Could she turn back? See her family?

She hates herself for even considering it. She made a choice and she's trying to convince herself it's the right one. Even if it's not she'll have to live with it. Her whole life she has been spoiled and even though she couldn't exactly complain, it was time to take responsibility and take her life into her own hands. If she wants to be making her own decisions about her life, she'll have to learn to do everything else on her own too.

Turning back wasn't an option. Not only would she forever be known as the girl who ran away from home and came back scared an hour later but she would also have to actually go through with her marriage, and that wasn't an option.

She had known this was coming since she was eight years old and met the brown haired boy she would be forced to fall in love with but her entire life she has avoided it, until she couldn't.

She turns eighteen in a month and the wedding planning had already started. She had picked the flowers and dress like she was supposed to but nobody noticed she hadn't actually looked at the blindingly white colors. If she looked it would all become real and that was exactly what she didn't want. She wanted to keep faking for a while. Acting like she's fine with the marriage and like she actually liked Finn, the boy she was marrying. 

But she didn't and her mother knew it. Still she had gone on with the wedding planning like nothing was wrong. She even told her she should have children with him after a year or two and she gave her tips for her wedding night. About how she could make it romantic and how it would hurt less. It scared her and made her extremely uncomfortable to talk about that with her mother but she acted like she had always said things like that.

Her father just told her that it was her responsibility and that it was something she had to do. Even when he said those words he sounded caring and she knew he was only trying to do what's best for her future.

She shakes her head as she starts to feel guilty. Leaving family behind is a part of this and she'll have to deal with it. Maybe she'll see them again, in ten or even twenty years, when she would be grown and over the age of marriage. She would be too old and used and no king or prince would want her and somehow the thought of it made her happy.

She sat up looking at her dress. The bottom part was light blue and her corset-top was black with a rose in the middle, surrounded by green leafs. She had a white blouse under it with long sleeves and a scoop neck. She noticed it was already slightly ripped at the bottom and it pissed her off thinking it was one of the three dresses she had and she didn't want to spend her money on buying more. 

She heard a faint bonk above her and she instantly looked up, as if she could see through the ceiling. She heard another similar sound a few meters away from her and then others followed all over the ship. She didn't know if it was anything to worry about until she heard people yelling. Not yelling like they were in an argument, not yelling like that man had earlier when she knocked over the oranges. It sounded like a battle.

Before she could do anything she heard footsteps come down the stairs. Two.. four.. maybe six people started walking around in the hallway, opening peoples doors and yelling something that she couldn't hear.

Her heart was racing and she stood still not knowing what to do or what to think. She had never been anywhere out of the palace gates, she had never even been on a boat. How could she have any idea what was happening? 

The doorknob started moving and as the door opened a snarky looking boy stormed inside. She instinctively hides her left hand behind her back, not wanting anyone to know about her. He moves towards her and suddenly she regrets every single decision she'd made in the last few hours.

Leaving home, leaving safety, getting on a boat in a world she had never lived in. How could she have been this stupid?


	2. Chapter 2

Before she knows it a light is shining in her eyes. She adjusts to the sudden brightness and looks around. She's back on the deck. But it wasn't like it had been when she arrived earlier.

There had only been people working and a few traveling citizens were looking into the water. Now it looks like there had been a fight. There were weapons on the floor and it was filled with people she didn't recognize from before. They were all wearing black colors and they looked vicious.

She grunts when the snarky boy who had come into her room earlier roughly pushes her on the ground. "Hands" he says, commanding her to show her hands so he could tie them. She swallowed and shook her head, refusing to let him know who she is. His look went from bored and unbothered to annoyed and something else that was too hard to see through the tears she refused to let roll over her cheeks.

"Don't make me get the captain" he said walking around her and hunching over to grab her hands, still looking over her shoulder "trust me, you don't want that" she can feel his breath in her neck and when he goes completely silent for a second she knows he's looking right at her hand. He lets out a puff of air and slightly chuckles. "Looks like you might get to meet him after all your majesty" 

She looks back and sees him walking towards the other side of the deck. He stops when he reaches another man. His back is towards her but she can see his black curls and masculine figure and she can only assume that he is the captain.

Just as he turns around she swiftly looks away slamming her back against the wooden pole behind her, a little too hard. She ignored the pain and looks around until she notices the blood on the floor. She looks at a few of the other tied up people and sees a woman crying. When she looks down she wishes she hadn't. 

There was a man in her arms, his head on her lap. She was stroking his hair and slowly moving him back and forth as if trying to get him to sleep. But he wasn't awake, he was dead. There was a big cut wound in his torso and blood just kept on streaming out. The woman looks at her and as she quickly looks away she feels a single tear fall down her cheek.

She had heard many stories about life outside of the palace. Her handmaidens always went out into the city on the weekends and when they came back she'd be excited to hear every single detail about the things that sounded like exciting adventures. But what they had described seemed nothing like the cruel truth.

Heavy footsteps, coming towards her, shake her out of her thoughts. Her heart skips a beat and her breath gets stuck in her throat like she's too afraid to actually breathe.

She had always loved reading books back at home. The ones about anatomy or science were always interesting to her and she read them over and over again. But there was one book that she only read once, too afraid to even look at the first page where it said 'inspired by a true story'. 

The book was thick and she had quite enjoyed the first chapters. A princess on her honeymoon with her husband, happily married and madly in love. But as the book went on it got darker and darker. There were these men, called pirates, they hijacked the princesses ship and killed every single person on it, except for her. The husband managed to escape and actually wrote the book himself. About how his wife never returned to him and she had been captured by these villainous 'pirates'.

And as soon as she got on the deck, she knew that was exactly what this was. The swords, the blood, the enormous ship that was floating in the water right next to hers. Some people were taking all the money and valuable things from the rooms and jumped back on their own ship, others just stood around, sometimes even laughed at the pain some of the civilians were in.

Suddenly the light is gone and as her eyes adjust she sees a tall figure in front of her, blocking her from the sun. He kneels down and as she blinks her tears away, his face slowly becomes clear to her sight.

She recognized his hair from the man she thought might be the captain. It was inky black and curling over his forehead. His brown eyes were focused on her hand, scanning the white mark without any emotion on his face.

"So princess" his voice was unexpectedly deep but as she studied him more she noticed that it was exactly the voice a man as masculine and handsome like him should have. "What does a precious girl like you do on a ship all alone?" he asks. She swallows, refusing to answer his question and holding her chin up high like she wasn't scared to death right now.

"None of your business" her voice sounded almost as steady as she intended it to but judging by the smirk on his face, he definitely knows exactly how scared she is. "Brave princess" he scans her body up and down before looking back at a few other boyish men. They start laughing and she feels humiliated, not knowing what she actually said wrong.

She looks back at the man in front of her and he smiles at her as he strokes his thumb over her cheek, stopping a tear from falling down her chin. She felt confused by the almost nice gesture until he reaches into his jacket and takes out a small but sharp knife. Her heart beats even faster than before as he strokes the blade over her cheek, leaving a small cut. She could feel a little blood dripping down her face and she looks back up at him.

"That should teach you not to run away from home" he almost whispered "It's not safe out here for pretty girls like you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments on the last chapter. I love reading what you guys have to say so please keep commenting!
> 
> Hope you liked it!! I'm so excited to write this story


	3. Chapter 3

The next time she opened her eyes she wasn't on the deck anymore. She wasn't even outside anymore. All she could see was darkness and one little beam of light shining through the crack of what seemed to be a door. She noticed she was lying down on something soft, or at least something softer than the wooden floor. She was on a bed. It was small and definitely not what she was used to but it was decent. 

She sat up reaching for the floor with her bare feet, trying not to stand on anything sharp. As she stands up she stretches her arms out in front of her, making sure she doesn't walk against a wall or something (even though that might not sound that bad right now). She slowly steps forward with her left foot and then follows with her right until she feels a tug at her ankle. 

Of course she's tied up, how could she possibly think they'd let her walk around freely, she's their prisoner. She sighs as she finds her way back to the bed and sits down defeated.

How could she have been this stupid? Her whole life she'd been complaining about everything being boring. Her parents said everything was for her own good. The guards, the gates around the castle, she had always thought it was stupid and unnecessary but now it turns out they really were protecting her. She couldn't last longer than an hour in the outside world and this was proof. 

She shouldn't have left. She should've just stopped whining about her perfect life and she should've married Finn, even if that wasn't what she wanted to do. She could learn to love him and she will. If she ever gets out of here.

Suddenly the door opens and the bright light shines into her eyes. She holds her hand up, shielding her eyes from the sudden change of light and she sees a boy walk into the room. She almost started to feel afraid again but then she noticed he didn't look as angry as the others had. He had a small smile on his face and he looked young, about her age or maybe even a year younger. His black hair was straight and hung over his forehead. He didn't look like he was from here but she couldn't quite say what his exact heritage was, probably something from Asia.

"I'm just here to check up on you" he held his hands up as if saying he comes in peace. She sighs in relief. She's too tired to be worried about her death, she's sure it will come soon enough anyway. He kneels down and reaches for his pockets. For a moment her heart begins to race, afraid that he might have a knife and hurt her like that other man had. But instead, he pulled out a napkin and dipped it in a small bottle of alcohol. He started dabbing it on her cheek where it burned the small wound and she winced. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just making sure it doesn't get infected" he said with an innocent smile. She knows. All the books she's read over the years seemed to stick to her as she remembers a part about infections and what it could do to your body. "I'm Monty" she slightly smiles back at him and wonders if he knows who she is. "Clarissa right?" that answered her question.

She hated it when people called her that. It was an official title only used by strangers and her mom when she's in a bad mood. Everyone else always called her Clarke. "Just Clarke" she said, aware that her voice was so soft he might've not been able to hear it.

"I'm sorry Clarke" he stood up again and she looked at him slightly taken aback, not sure what he was sorry for but also confused by the way he's actually being nice to her "about that" he nodded at the small cut wound on her face. "The captain can be a real dick sometimes but he's a good man"

I doubt it

She looks down and soon enough she hears the door shut again. When she looked back up he was gone and she was left alone, in the dark, again. She had no clue how long she'd been here but her stomach was already growling. This Monty boy was nice and she was sure that if his actions were sincere, he'd come back with food soon.

But he didn't.

So for days she sat alone, hungry and cold on her bed, watching the light in the crack of the door disappear every twelve hours or so. She had counted the light coming back into the room about five times, which means she must've been here for five days. That's almost a week. Almost a week without food and water. She'd barely gotten any sleep and she's never felt so miserable. 

She hears footsteps coming closer to her room and she prays to God it's Monty. Or just anyone, as long as they have food or water. She instantly regrets that thought as the man opens the door and steps into the room. The man that had cut her cheek open, the man that was their so-called captain.

"You look terrible" he said throwing a plate of food down on the bed beside her. She couldn't help but be insulted by his comment. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her, if they would they'd probably be locked up just for insulting her. "Eat" he commands turning around to walk out of the door again.

"Wait" she stands up, not sure what she actually wanted to say. He slowly turns back around and crosses his arms, waiting for her to say something else. Her heart rate speeds up as she tries to find one of the million questions flying through her head and produce them into words. She swallows thickly "w-what are you gonna do with me?" 

He laughed and uncrossed his arms stepping closer to her. She instinctively crosses her arms over her chest and steps back, bumping her calves against the bed and almost falling over. He just smirks and looks at her, clearly amused by her fear of him.

"I'm not sure yet" she could almost feel his breath on her face and she considers just sitting down on the bed, at least then she wouldn't have to face him. But that would be weak and even though he already knew she was exactly that, she didn't want to show him. 

"Let me go home" she said trying to sound just as commanding as him. He let out a puff of air and chuckled.

"Are you sure you want that princess? Didn't you run away from home?"

She swallows "How do you know that?"

"You're alone.. no guards to protect the precious princess, I'm not stupid." he moves away from her and sits down on the chair placed on the other side of the room. "What I am curious about is why? I can't imagine the royal life would be that bad so why would you run?" He slightly tilts his head in question as he hunches over and places his elbows on his knees.

She decides not to answer his question and just stays quiet, waiting for him to leave the room so she could eat whatever kind of food he brought. After a few minutes of silence, she hears him sigh and stand up.

"Alright" he says and she finally looks up "If you wanna play the hard way, fine. But you're on my ship and under my rules. Trust me I won't think twice about slicing that pretty neck open."

With that he leaves her alone again, heart rapidly beating in her chest and fingers trembling. She closes her eyes for a minute trying to calm down but as soon as she opens them again she bursts into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bellamy's being a total dick right now and I'm sure you all hate me for it but trust me he's a softy at heart and you'll see that soon. 
> 
> Hope you liked it ;)


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since anyone has come to see her. She's been forced to spend the whole time alone in her room without food, water or anything. She was beyond starving and at this point, she just wanted to fall asleep and wake up when everything is okay again. The motion for the boat had gotten her sick and after throwing up multiple times there was no food left in her system.

She barely slept, the hunger was getting too much and combined with her seasickness it was unbearable. But she wasn't dead yet and she wondered why. Why would they keep her alive? They had already stolen the tiny bit of money she had on her and they had searched her for any valuable jewelry. She didn't have anything useful for them so she couldn't understand why they were keeping her alive.

Then she realized that they didn't. They weren't keeping her alive at all. They were doing the exact opposite. They were already killing her, slowly and painfully she was already dying. Was this their way of killing? Did they just lock their victims up and starve them to death?

She sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning back against the bed. They were all horrible people and she had just now come to that realization. Monty seemed different, he had been nice and he took care of her wound. But the last time she saw him was when the captain had just left her room.

He came in just to check on her, making sure the captain didn't give him another wound to treat. He sat with her for an hour and told her about himself even though she didn't really ask anything. He said the people here weren't as cruel as she thought, that they were all mistreated in the past and were trying to survive. For a moment she believed him, maybe if Monty wasn't bad, the others were okay too.

He had told her about his girlfriend, Harper. How they met while he was on another ship. He had left his family behind and joined her on this ship, just so he could be with her. She hated how romantic it sounded and she hated knowing she'll never have that.

He told her about his best friend Jasper who had tracked Monty down for months after he left with Harper and eventually joined them so he could be close to his 'brother' as he called it. That was the first time she'd genuinely smiled in a very long time. She sighed and closed her eyes. Now she just felt betrayed because even he hadn't brought her food or checked on her or came to tell her one of those stories.

She didn't even hear the door open but when she opened her eyes a fierce looking brunette standing in the middle of her dark, small room.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" she said cocking a hip and lifting her eyebrows. Clarke opened her mouth to speak but the beautiful girl was ahead of her. "I thought princesses were like really polite and stuff".

She shrugged and turned around leaving the door open. She just stood there unsure of what to do. Was she supposed to wait for her to come back? Was she supposed to follow her out the door? After a few seconds, the brunettes face popped in the door opening. "Are you coming or do you want to be in here for another week?" 

She shook her head and followed her. The first thing she noticed is that she was wearing pants. She had grown up being told that pants were for boys and men but somehow it looked surprisingly flattering. They weren't loose like she'd usually seen men wear them but instead they were tight around her legs and exposed a lot more than was allowed at the palace. 

They walked up a set of stairs and eventually went into another room. It was bigger than hers but it was still small. She looked around and her heart skipped a beat when she laid her eyes on the bed. 

A tall, dark and tattooed man was sleeping shirtless, barely covered by the sheets. At home, something like this was like a crime. Beside significant others, no one was really supposed to see that much of the naked body. But this girl had no problem dragging her into a room with a barely covered man she had probably slept with. She must've noticed her staring and dragged her into a sort of bathroom.

"I'm Octavia" she said as she began walking towards an almost filled tub in the corner of the room "He's hot isn't he" she sounded proud and grabbed a bucket of steaming water from the fire and filled the tub with it.

She had never felt this uncomfortable in her life and all she could do was stand still and nod at her. She had no clue what was actually going on but she was happy to be anywhere else than that dark cold room. She swallowed her pride and decided to trust this girl. What did she have to lose?

"I'm Clarke" she says and Octavia turns around smiling. 

"Clarke... you smell horrible" her smile didn't disappear from her face and she almost made it sound like a compliment. "Take a bath, there's some food on the stool and clothes are right here" she holds up a pair of similar pants as hers and when she looks at the tub there's a short stool next to it with pieces of fruit on it. 

Octavia leaves the room without another word and she decides to just enjoy this moment. Who knows.. maybe they were just preparing her for some kind of weird ritual? So she might as well enjoy the hot water and almost fresh fruit.

After about an hour the water was cold and she got up, walking towards her clothes, leaving a trail of water behind her. She felt relaxed and whatever would happen next she felt like she could handle it. 

She pulls on the tiny pieces of underwear and wiggles herself into the black pants Octavia left for her. She picks up a black top and puts it on. That was it, the only thing left were boots but the rest of her body would be revealed.

She looked in the small, dusty mirror hanging on the wall. The top was low cut and she feels like her full chest is on display. The fabric was a little bit like leather and it went just over her belly button and left a little part, between her jeans and top, naked.

She noticed she had lost weight, a lot. She had always had chubby cheeks and she was never as skinny as she wanted to be but now she feels a whole different kind of insecure. She was skinny, but she's not sure if it's the good kind. For almost two weeks she's only had a few pieces of fruit and those she had thrown up, of course she lost weight. Deciding not to worry about it she just sighs, she might die anyway.

After putting on her boots she awkwardly steps out of the room where Octavia was sitting on the bed. The man from earlier was now fully clothed and walking towards her, introducing himself as Lincoln. She felt weird shaking his hand. Most people bowed or curtsied, but she knew that wasn't how things worked outside the palace so she smiled and shook his hand like she does it all the time.

It was silent for a couple awkward seconds until Octavia spoke up. "Okay, let's go" she took her wrist and dragged her out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they got up the stairs and on the deck she noticed the cold. Her hair was still a little wet and it felt freezing against her neck. Not to mention that the top she was wearing had no sleeves and overall just not a lot of anything.

She looked around. It looked a lot like the boat she'd been on before. People were walking around, doing their own things and luckily nobody even noticed her. She looked out to the horizon and notices the sun slowly setting above the water. 

The water... As she turned around she realized the water was all she could see. No land anywhere near her, just the sea and the millions of animals swimming underneath her feet. She felt sick to her stomach when she thought about it. What if the ship went down? She couldn't swim, there was nothing to hold on to. She would just have to wait as she slowly sinks to the bottom of the dark sea.

She shook her head and looked to her left where Octavia was staring right at her. She gave her a weird look but thankfully didn't ask and just moved on showing her around the ship. 

She'd shown her the deck and the rooms and now they were headed down the stairs again. She looked at Octavia confused as she started to wonder why she was given a tour. After a very silent minute, she finally got the courage to ask her.

"Why are you doing this?" she says holding her chin up, trying her best to look like she's not as afraid as she actually is. "I mean you're gonna kill me anyway right? Just get it over with" she can't believe she actually said those words.

Octavia just laughs slightly and turns towards her. "I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you... You might give my brother some ideas." she walks along and Clarke quickly follows her.

"Your brother? Who is your brother?" She looks at her confused. What the hell did her brother have to do with this? She didn't even know him. The only people she'd met were her, Monty and the captain. She thinks about it for a second and looks at Octavia's face. Tanned skin, sharp jawline..

"The captain is your brother?" she asks walking next to her, trying to keep up with her fast pace. Octavia just nods, not even turning to look at her. Now she's more confused than ever.

"Your brother hates me... did he tell you to get me out?" 

Octavia comes to a halt and just sighs. "You have a lot of questions" Clarke doesn't know if she should be insulted but before she can say anything, Octavia starts talking again.

"Yes the captain, Bellamy, is my brother. And he doesn't know I took you out so don't draw any attention to yourself." 

Bellamy, she thought, his name sounded almost too mundane, too human for someone like him. But somehow Bellamy still fits him perfectly.

Suddenly she felt scared. He didn't know she was out and since he definitely had no intention of doing it himself, he'll probably be pretty mad when he finds out she's gone. She can't believe that she actually wants to get back to her room now. She didn't want him to get angry, she didn't want him to kill her.

Octavia seemed to notice the fear on her face and sighs deeply. "You'll be fine. Just stay down here with Monty and I'll take care of my brother" 

Monty? Octavia walks along and opens a big wooden door. She immediately noticed Monty sitting on the floor and when she looked around she noticed it was some kind of infirmary. There were matrasses on the ground, some had people on it. They looked sick and suddenly she felt bad. Maybe these people were human after all, just not the captain.

Monty looks up at her and smiles. "Hey" he stands up and walks towards her and Octavia. "I see you finally managed to get out." he glanced at Octavia and they greeted eachother like they were old friends and maybe they were. The people here had family and friends.

Friends... that was an almost unknown concept to her. Sure she had her handmaidens, they were always nice to her, but that was their job. People were always nice to her just out of respect so it was hard to see who were your friends and who were just acting that way.

But as she heard Monty tell Octavia a story about how Raven just almost accidentally cut Jaspers fingers off with a saw, she realized that in some weird way they were actual friends. And it sounds like the group is bigger than just the two of them.

After a few minutes of talking to Monty, Octavia left. Monty sat on the ground next to a patient, treating her wound. She hesitated for a second and just stood there until she finally decided to sit down beside him.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked looking from the unconscious girl on the mattress back to Monty.

"She had an accident while training" his voice sounds a little somber "things can get a little rough around here". 

It fell silent for a few minutes as she sat there thinking about how different these people were. Were girls allowed to fight? She had asked her parents if she could train with the guards about a thousand times but the answer was always something stupid. Women aren't supposed to be fighters, women take care of the men that have fought. Or at least that's what her mother said.

Monty turned around to look at her covering his sad expression with a small smile but she knew he was sad. She wondered if he might know the girl but she was too afraid to ask.

"Her name is Maya" he said like he was reading her mind. "Jasper.. the one I told you about..?" he looked at her like asking her if she remembers and she nods, smiling at the memory. "She's kind of his girlfriend"

Clarke understood what he was trying to say. She was his best friends girlfriend and only the thought of her passing away and his best friend getting hurt made him sad. She smiled at him nodding in understanding.

"I'm sorry" he said suddenly.

She looked up at him, kind of shocked. Sorry for what? For being nice to her? Or maybe sorry for whatever these other people were gonna do to her? 

"I let you starve." he looked at her and she knew he saw the weight loss on her body. Even though the past week had been the worst week of her life, she doesn't care what he did. She's just grateful that he's being nice to her. "I should've done something but Bellamy told me to leave you alone... Bellamy is the captain" 

She just nods in understanding. Of course, the captain was the one that let her starve. She was starting to think he might be the only bad one here. His sister seemed okay, Monty is nice and Jasper and Harper didn't sound bad either. It was just him that had been a dick to her and maybe that snarky boy that had come into her room but this Bellamy guy was definitely the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3


	6. Chapter 6

She spends the next few hours in the infirmary with Monty. Taking care of other surprisingly nice people and listening to him tell her stories about the people here.

Apparently, everyone on this ship had a reason for being here. Some desperately need the money, others have lost their family and are now happy with their new one.

Maya had woken up and asked her questions about her life. She wasn't sure what to say. Could she trust them? She really didn't know. But having a girl to talk to felt nice and she told her some things about herself anyway.

She told her about her parents and how they forced her to marry Finn. She told her about how she fled hoping for a better life and then ended up here, imprisoned and starving for almost two weeks. Maya just looked at her shocked. "Wait... what? You had to marry a guy you don't even know?"

She continued to ask a lot of questions about that and it turns out that the outside world didn't know about arranged marriages. She told her that almost every royal couple was arranged and she was shocked. Apparently, she thought it was love. She thought princes and princesses got to do whatever they wanted and that they were lucky to always find love.

"Unfortunately, it's not like that" Clarke smiled sadly and Maya weakly put her hand on hers as if to say she was sorry. She just smiled at her, feeling like she'd just actually made a real friend until they door of the infirmary opens and the captain himself looks her right in the eye.

She swallows thickly as he just stands there, watching her, until Octavia comes out from behind him. He turns around to his sister and looks at her angrily. 

"What did you do?" his was kind of whispering but she could hear him anyway. 

"I just thought she might get bored in there" Octavia smiled like she did nothing wrong and Monty laughs. She didn't understand that, why did they laugh? Wasn't he the captain? Aren't they afraid of him?

He turns around towards her and scans her body. For a split second, there's something else than annoyance on his face. Maybe she was mistaken but she thought it might be guilt. She looked skinnier than the last time he saw her and maybe he felt bad about it.

But then it's gone and he walks towards her picking her up by her arm. His grip was tight but she acted like it didn't hurt and looked at him, returning his pissed off stare.

He looked from her back to his sister and Clarke noticed a pleading look on her face. Like she wanted her to be okay. The captain sighed and eased his grip on her upper arm, turning her around to look at him. She was close enough to actually notice the freckles on his face and the scar above his lip but she tried not to look.

"Okay princess" he began but she couldn't help but interrupt him.

"Clarke"

He sighed, now looking even more irritated than he already did. "You can stay here if you want. I won't kill you" She looks around confused and sees Maya smiling weakly from her mattress. 

Stay here? Like, live here? "Do I have a choice?" 

"We're in the middle of the sea so no." he said gesturing with his hands as if she could see the ocean from here. He was about to walk away again until Monty spoke up. "You're really gonna let her sleep in that room?" he asked referring to the place she spent the last two weeks, cold and starving.

He sighed and looked at Octavia who quickly spoke up saying she can 'bunk' with her. He just nodded and left without another word. 

The sun was already down when she followed Octavia and Monty out of the infirmary and ended up on the deck. She couldn't help but think it looked beautiful out here. The stars were brighter than ever and there were no clouds anywhere near. The moon was full and the reflection was shining in the water.

"Better than the view from your tower I bet" Octavia smiled walking past her as she stood still, looking up at the sky. 

She joined her, walking towards the boats wooden railing and gives her a questioning look. "My tower?" she smiled.

"Yeah, don't you have one? I thought every princess had one." 

She laughed and it felt surprisingly genuine. Is this what it's gonna be like? Is she really gonna live here, right next to the people that had kidnapped and starved her? Then again, like the captain said, she didn't have a choice. No matter how beautiful it looked, she was surrounded by the sea and her swimming skills were, well... nonexistent.

She sighed and looked away as Monty and Octavia fell into their own conversation again. She shouldn't have left, she should be at home. She should've just married Finn and she should've dealt with it. But she chose to run away, how could she be this stupid?

"Are you gonna tell me what you're doing here?" A deep voice sounded behind her and she immediately knew who it was. She turns around noticing that Monty and Octavia had left and were now standing with the rest of their friends.

"You kidnapped me?" she frowned at him and immediately regretted sounding so stubborn. He already hated her, he'd actually agreed not to kill her and now she's being stubborn?

She turns back around, focusing on the ocean and preparing for him to get mad. Instead, he just stood beside her, leaning over the railing just like she was. He looked at the dark blue water and she studied his face for a minute, finally noticing how handsome he actually is.

"I mean what are you doing away from home?" he turned to look at her and she quickly looks away, realizing she was staring.

She considers telling him but then remembers who he is. He ruined her entire plan and basically tortured her for two weeks. Why would she tell him anything?

She stayed silent and it became clear to him that he wasn't gonna get an answer out of her. He sighed and just when she thought he was about to leave he turned towards her again, looking straight into her eyes. He cleared his throat "I'm sorry".

What? Did he just apologize? 

Before she could say anything he was gone, walking back to what she assumed was his room. 

She looked at the sea again, confusement had taken over her face and she started to wonder if maybe he had actually been feeling bad for her. Maybe the little flicker of guilt she saw earlier was sincere and she hadn't been imagining it. 

Maybe deep down he was a good person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like this chapter but whatever.  
> Also, happy new years <3


	7. Chapter 7

For about three weeks she's fallen into a sort of pattern. Every day she does the same things and she doesn't really mind. At least it's better than being on a tight schedule like she was just a month ago. 

She'd wake up on a bed in the corner of Octavia's room and immediately head to the infirmary where she helped Monty treat the wounds of the people who got hurt from training or sometimes other (stupid) activities. Like Jasper.

She met Jasper within a few days. He'd fallen into the freezing water whilst trying to show her he could stand on the railing. He couldn't but she was grateful that he was going out of his way to make her laugh.

She'd met the rest of their friends soon enough and for some reason, they were all nice to her. Even Murphy, the boy who got her in trouble in the first place, was actually decent to her.

After spending most of her day with Monty she'd go on the deck and see what Harper was up to. Harper was one of those friends that she always dreamed of having. She's always doing something sweet and innocent like spotting dolphins or sowing the holes in Monty's shirt.

When the sun went down they ate with the rest of their friends, or maybe even her friends. 

Raven and Murphy were sitting next to eachother, always finding a way to be touching but when she asked her what was going on between them she always responded something along the lines of "Ew!" and "that's disgusting".

Octavia, Monty, Harper and Jasper all sat with her while dinner but the one person who was always separated was Bellamy. She'd wondered and asked the rest about it and they said he usually sits with them. But now he was either eating with some other people or nowhere to be seen.

She hadn't talked to him much over the last three weeks but she feels like they've gotten to a stage of tolerance. Meaning he didn't act like a total jerk around her but they also didn't really talk.

She sits down on her bed thinking about the last time they talked. 

She'd just been making up a plan, thinking about how the hell she would get out of here. She couldn't say it was entirely unpleasant here, she had made friends and she laughed but she knew it was time for her to go home.

So for hours she'd been writing a letter, to her parents and to Finn, saying that she made a mistake and she wanted to come home. She explained that she got taken by pirates and that she had no way out now. She wasn't sure what they could do with the information but if it was her daughter, if it was her fiance, even when there was no actual love connection, she'd want to know.

She nervously walked up the stairs and onto the deck, looking for Octavia or anyone else that could send her letter. Unfortunately, Bellamy was the only person she could find but she walked up to him anyway.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked and waited for him to turn around, clutching the letter in her hands. He turned around to look at her with his hands on his hips. Before he could say anything she'd pushed the letter in his hands. "I need you to send this out for me".

He looked at the folded letter and then back up at her. "What's in it?" he went to open the letter, wanting to read it but she caught his hands just in time.

"It's for my parents. I just wanted to apologize for leaving, that's all." she looks into his eyes but notices that they're pointed directly at her hands on top of his. She quickly lets him go and he finally looks back at her. "Please, it's private"

He swallowed and nodded, walking away without another word while she was praying that he didn't read the letter. He must've respected her privacy because she didn't hear anything about it after that.

The next time they talked was almost a week later. They were all drinking the moonshine Monty and Jasper made but she was the only one rejecting most of the drinks as Raven kept shoving them in her face. 

She started feeling guilty... About the letter.

She had been out of her dark room for a week when she'd sent in and she was a still a little pissed. Now she couldn't help but think that she might be better off here, with her new friends. But it didn't matter because the letter had probably already arrived and all she could do was hope that her parents and fiance weren't planning on doing anything about it.

So because of the guilt, she refused to drink much and she refused to have fun. Everyone's gonna hate her anyway so it didn't really matter.

She looked to her left where Bellamy stood against the railing talking to a tall brunette. She whispered something in his ear and then left. He smiled, watching her walk away and she wondered what she'd said and who she was. Maybe even he had a girlfriend, maybe everyone had found love except for her.

She sighed and walked towards him. She had no idea why but they few drinks she had seemed to speak for her as she leaned against the railing next to him, looking out at the sea.

She just sighed, looking at the reflection of the moon in the water. She could feel him looking at her but she didn't really care so she kept on staring into the almost black ocean. After a minute she could hear him let out a puff of air followed by a chuckle.

She looked at him confused. Did he just laugh?

She had no idea why but when she looked at him she started laughing too. Maybe it was the few drinks she'd had or maybe it was the adorable smile on his face.

"Having fun princess?" he asked biting his lip to stop himself from laughing. 

"I guess..." she looked behind her where Monty and the rest were playing some kind of card game. "This stuff is disgusting though" she held up her cup of moonshine.

"Yeah, you shouldn't drink that stuff" he looked down making a disgusted face, telling her he didn't like it either.

"Well you're drinking it too"

He looked down at his own cup and back up at her, slightly turning to face her. He softly pushes the cup in her hand and nodded at it as if he wanted her to drink it. She couldn't understand why she would but she did took a sip anyway. The taste was very different from the moonshine and she looked back at the cup and then up at him, asking him what it is.

"It's rum"

Without knowing it she took another sip and when he smiled at her she realized she really liked his smile. It seemed so different from his trademark smirk and she felt a feeling of achievement knowing she made that smile happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys have been waiting for some real Bellarke interaction and I'm sorry that I haven't made that happen a lot yet but I always want to develop the story really well and I feel like the backstory is really important.
> 
> But here's a little fluff in the end, hope you liked it ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't written in a few days but this chapter is pretty important and it took me a while to get everything to line up but I'm actually pretty okay about it so I hope you'll like it.

Bellamy's POV

He and Lincoln had just finished training as he angrily walked towards Octavia's bedroom. Lincoln just told him the news that he'd rather have heard from his own sister. Apparently, the couple had decided to leave the ship as soon as they would find and when Lincoln nonchalantly mentioned it, thinking that Octavia told him, his heart had broken a tiny bit.

He has always been the only one she could trust and the thought of her leaving him behind with another man, even if that other man was one of his most trusted friends, hit him hard. All of his life he'd been the one to protect her and he hated the fact that if this was true and if she was really leaving, he wouldn't be able to anymore.

Even with everything they've been through she had been his responsibility and he had somehow managed to stay true to the promise to his mother.

"Your sister, your responsibility" she'd said and before he knew it the memory was coming back to him, crystal clear as if it just happened. But instead, it was five years ago and he was nowhere near the person he was now.

_For the first time in weeks, he'd gotten the courage to finally talk to his mom again._

_He looked up at the moon one more time before slipping through one of the holes in that palace's gates he'd discovered when he was little. He walked through the kitchen and felt disgusted as he saw all those people, working their asses off just so the royal family can have a nice warm dinner. He greeted the few people that he recognized from the other hundreds of times he sneaked into the palace and smiled at the old man sitting next to the door until he let him in._

_He'd never actually met the man and he didn't know what his name was but ever since he was six he'd open the door for him, knowing he was just here to visit his mother. He was eighteen now and the man still didn't say a word. Instead, he just smiled back and opened the door before he slipped into the palace's corridors._

_He walked up the beautiful stairs, turning around every second trying to see if anyone saw him but nobody did. He'd come close to getting caught a few times and the images of his chopped off head came to mind but fortunately, that didn't come true._

_"_ Bellamy _" his mother said surprised as he walked in the door of her room. She was sitting at a small table playing some kind of card game with Octavia, who soon came up to him and wrapped her twelve-year-old hands around his waist. "I thought you weren't gonna come here anymore"_

_He knew she was referring to what he'd said to her a few weeks ago. They had fought and he had threatened her, saying he wasn't gonna come back to this place anymore and he didn't want to see her again._

_He told her it was all her fault. That his shitty life was her fault or at least that's what he thought._

_He'd yelled at her, telling her that everything since Octavia's birth had been hell for him and she was a whore for sleeping with another man, a prince for_ gods _sake. Octavia's father was already married but he'd still offered them a place to live in the palace._

_Or at least he offered that to his mom and sister. He didn't want anything to do with him and he wasn't even allowed in the castle._

_So after living in an orphanage from ages six to eleven, he'd walked away deciding he was done with it and left the safety of what he was supposed to call his home, leaving his few friends behind and walking whichever way he wanted._

_His eleven-year-old mind led him to the docks, watching the boats leave every few hours until he saw a huge ship. He thought it was awesome and he couldn't help but jump on, just to ask the captain how it floated in the water._

_It was beyond interesting and the man even offered him a place on the ship, he desperately wanted to but even though he was a little boy, he knew he had to stay close to his sister and mother. So for the next seven years, he was on his own, always staying close to the palace and visiting his family as much as he could._

_It wasn't easy and he'd hesitated to get on one of those boats more than once, but he couldn't. For now. He made a promise to himself that if he gets his family back, he'd take them out of this hellhole and they'd live their lives at sea._

_But when his mother got sick with a mysterious disease he'd started visiting less, trying to avoid the sight of his weak mother and also knowing he wouldn't be able to answer Octavia's questions about it._

_Things got more intense in their family. Knowing his mother didn't have very long anymore caused him to be stressed out all the time, seeking the comfort he couldn't find anywhere._

_He occasionally picked up a girl in a bar and fucked her senseless in the bathroom but even that got boring after a while._

_So when he was visiting, they would get into a fight. Octavia was only twelve and didn't understand most of what was going on. She just thought their mom was sick and she wanted to spend the last few months, or even weeks, having fun with her mother._

_But what she didn't know was that her so-called mysterious disease wasn't anything mysterious at all. It was poison and Octavia's own father had put it in Aurora's drink, trying to free himself from his secret family._

_When their mother passed away a few weeks later he'd promise her to protect Octavia with his life but with his luck just as they were on their way out, heartbroken and on their own, the palace guards caught them, locking them up for a full year._

_They had only seen a few people over those long twelve months and most of them were guards, bringing them food and water. But eventually, a small blonde girl, looking around age fourteen, wandered down in the tunnels where they kept prisoners and even though she didn't say anything and she went right back upstairs when she saw them, he knew the girl helped them because only a few hours later a dark-skinned boy named Wells helped them make their way to the streets._

_Bellamy and his sister thanked him over and over again before walking right towards the docks and into their freedom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story, you guys can't imagine how important that is for me and how happy it actually makes me but seriously thank you so much.
> 
> Also, I've said this a lot but I'll say it again, I LOVE reading comments and hearing what you guys have to say about it and it just really motivates me to write more so as long as you guys keep commenting, I'll keep writing ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke's POV

After a full hour in a steaming bath, she sighed happily thinking about the situation she was in. Things didn't seem as bad as she thought around here and for the first time in a long time, maybe even ever, she felt happy. She had friends, nobody forced her to do anything and weirdly enough she loves how rude the people were.

At home people would go out of their way, just to make her happy. Every other person would love to be treated that way but even though she was grateful that she wasn't broke, she hated the way people were around her. Always walking on eggshells, trying not to upset her.

But here nobody but her friends even tried to talk to her. Nobody noticed her and she liked it.

When someone bumped into her they didn't apologize over and over again, almost begging for forgiveness. Instead, they walked along or sometimes even blamed it on her. It was a great feeling to be normal but in her heart, she was well aware that it wasn't going to last long.

The letter she sent has probably arrived and she could only imagine her parents reading it. They'd send people to look for her, they'd search every square inch of the country just for her, trying to save her from a place she didn't want to leave.

But that was her fault.

She wrote the letter when she'd only been there for a few weeks, back when she was scared and had no way out. She wrote about how they locked her up and how they starved her and everything about her regrets how she didn't mention that she had friends. People who actually liked her for her personality and not for her status or richdom.

She walked towards Octavia's bedroom, her hair still dripping wet, but she stops immediately when she hears the conversation in the next room.

It was Octavia talking, or yelling, at Bellamy and she suddenly felt really uncomfortable not knowing if she should go out there of just wait it out in here. She leaned in close to the door trying to hear what they were saying. Her ear was softly pressed against the door when she finally heard what they were saying.

"Bellamy I can do whatever I want you're not in charge of my life" Octavia's voice sounded angry and even though she knows listening to their private conversation is wrong, she couldn't help but keep listening. "I'm leaving. I don't care if you like it or not but I can't stay here anymore."

She sounded a little sad at the end. Like she was desperate... Desperate to get out of here. 

Bellamy let out a long, frustrated sigh "Why do you want to leave?" She was surprised that he didn't sound angry at all. Instead, his voice was soft and she felt weird listening to him in this state. 

"Bell, I've lived in the same place, in the same room for years. Even before this, I was basically locked in one place." What was she talking about? "I just need to get out of here Bell." she sighed and Clarke felt kind of bad for her. She didn't know where she'd been before this but it must've been bad if she really wants to leave this place and her brother behind.

"O, please" he sounded almost desperate and it kind of shocked her. "I did this for us. You can't leave me now". His voice sounded broken and tears started filling her eyes just thinking about the gentleness in his voice. He was always angry or annoyed and talking to him was always a risk not knowing if he was going to be moody or considerate. 

But now she wondered if he might actually be a caring guy and then as the conversation went on, she found that she didn't care.

"Clarke can have my room for herself and-" Octavia was interrupted by Bellamy's low chuckle and she widened her eyes at the sound of her name, standing even more still than before. "What?" Octavia sounded offended and she could imagine her crossing her arms, glaring at her brother.

"You trust her too much Octavia." He let out a huff of air and continued chuckling. Clarke frowned against the door. Didn't he trust her? He'd asked her to stay, he'd smiled at her and he shared his exclusive rum. That seemed like some form of trust to her.

"What do you mean? She's my friend." Clarke's heart warmed at Octavia's statement and she smiled knowing her feeling of friendship wasn't onesided. She actually felt the same and she really had a friend. Though it sounds like she might be leaving.

It went silent for a few seconds and her heart started racing. Did they know she was in here? Did they hear her? 

Bellamy let out a sigh and she almost did the same as the conversation continued. But Bellamy's sigh wasn't out of relief like hers would've been. He sounded annoyed again and probably even angry.

"Do you really think she's your friend? You think she's gonna just stay here willingly?" She heard footsteps stepping closer to Octavia and she could practically hear his hand gestures. "She's gonna leave as soon as we reach land, trust me." 

Was she? She didn't want to but she could picture it. Safety right in front of her and finally away from the dark waters. She would think about it, she might even consider going home. But she made friends here now and if they'd stay then she would too.

"She's a spoiled little girl and as soon as she gets the chance, she'll run home to her boyfriend." 

"Her 'boyfriend' is the reason she ran away in the first place. She's my friend and I like her... So do Monty, Jasper, Raven and you." She paused for a few seconds and Clarke's heart skipped a beat. "I saw you two talking. You don't hate her and you know it"

Clarke backed away from the door, questions running through her head. Boyfriend? Finn definitely wasn't her boyfriend and how did he even know about that? Did he really think of her that way? As a spoiled princess? 

Also, Bellamy didn't hate her? Or maybe even liked her? She highly doubts it.

She couldn't help but feel hurt by his comment because she spent weeks trying to not think about her past life. She was convinced that she found a new one with friends and happiness. She's been trying her best to be one of them but it turns out that these people didn't think of her the same way as she did.

She leaned back against the door and noticed their voices were gone. She stood there for a few minutes, making sure they actually left and they weren't just sitting there. She slowly opened the door and looked around Octavia's room, thankfully they left.

She sighed feeling betrayed. He thinks she's going to run? He thinks she'd a little girl? Despite the letter and her second thoughts, she'll prove him wrong. She'll stay here and if he hates her for it, it would only be better.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been three days since she 'overheard' Octavia and Bellamy's conversation. Her first thought was to ignore it, to just take the high road and prove them wrong in silence. So she went on with her life, helping Monty in Medical and even letting Octavia train her a little bit.

Octavia had mentioned she was considering to leave the ship when they found land and she was relieved that she'd actually told her herself and she hadn't kept it from her like she expected her to. 

She'd only talked to Bellamy when they were among their friends and she instantly got annoyed at the sight of him. She just didn't understand where his thoughts were coming from. 

One day he's an asshole. Locking her up and starving her. 

Then he's suddenly smiling at her. Warming her heart with his boyish face and sharing drinks with her, making her believe that they actually get along.

And now he hates her again? 

It utterly confused her and the way Octavia had said that he might've liked her too wasn't helping. She knew it wasn't true after what he said but she couldn't help but think more of it. 

Even if Octavia was telling the truth she knew she meant "like" as in friendship. But for a few moments, she let herself think otherwise. 

A person that actually cares about her, a best friend or a soulmate even? That was what she always wanted. But she doesn't know Bellamy and she knows that at this point, in her lonely life, she's just picturing herself with anyone.

So it didn't matter if it was his trademark smirk that made her heart beat faster or his adorable freckles that she could almost kiss off his face. She would feel that for anyone, Bellamy was just there.

It was currently the middle of the night, everyone had gone to bed and sleep just didn't come to her. So she got out of her bed, trying not to wake Octavia with the creaking floors, and slipped onto the deck.

As she felt the cold breeze against her legs and arms she was suddenly very aware that she's only wearing a short, black dress that Octavia had given to her. She crossed her arms over her chest attempting protecting her arms from the cold while she walked to the railing of the boat on her bare feet.

Why the hell didn't she put any clothes on? Even though it was mid-summer the nights on sea were colder than she'd thought and she found herself just about to go back inside, aching for warmth, when she heard a deep familiar voice from behind her.

"It's late"

She turned around instantly, putting her hand on her heart. He walked towards her and stood next to her, leaning over the railing next to her just like he had multiple nights ago.

"What are you doing out here?... Looking like that" he asked nonchalantly, like he hadn't just almost scared her to death. He shamelessly started scanning her body from head to toe and she felt a blush settle on her cheeks.

"I couldn't sleep" she hated how nervous her voice sounded and how uncomfortable she felt but she was barely wearing anything and he was standing right there.

They just stood there in silence for a minute, not necessarily awkward but not very comfortable either. They were just staring at the waves, or so she thought until she looked up at him just to find his eyes already on her.

He clears his throat and looks back to the beautiful sight in front of him. She just smiled when she looked at his face, noticing a faint blush on his toned cheeks and she almost let out a snort.

She had to admit, he's really cute.

She shakes her head as if her thoughts would just dissapear. They definitely didn't. She kept looking at his lips, picturing what they would feel like on hers. She had to constantly remind herself of the conversation she listened to. He called her spoiled and he thought she was weak. She can't be thinking about him in this way.

Suddenly she turned to face him, words flying out of her mouth before she even has the chance to stop them. 

"I'm not gonna leave" she said determined and Bellamy frowned at her, standing up in his full length. Which was kind of intimidating. He just gave her a puzzled look, clearly not knowing what she was talking about. And why would he? She had eavesdropped, he didn't know she was there at all.

"I know you know about Finn, and I know you think I'm gonna go back. But I'm not" She kept her chin up and she almost high fived herself for keeping her voice normal. "I don't know who told you about him and I don't care but you don't even know the whole story and you have no idea why I left. Trust me, I'm not. Going, Back"

She took a deep breath and realized how angry she actually was. When she looked at his face he looked shocked, like he hadn't expected her to get pissed. Then his face turned into a smirk again and he chuckled slightly.

"Didn't think you had it in you princess" he smiled at her and she just kept her face straight, staring him down until the smirk disappeared from his face. "I know why you left... Octavia told me."

"Octavia doesn't know the whole story" she felt herself starting to calm down a bit, feeling more sad than angry as memories started flooding back to her.

Finn shoving her against the wall, lifting up her dress as she tried to escape. 

She shook her head as tears already started filling her eyes. She wasn't about to let Bellamy see her cry, not when he already thought she was weak.

He seemed to notice the change in her face because he tilted his head, looking down as he asked if she was okay. She just nodded and frowned at him again, trying her best to keep the tears from falling and to keep her anger on display.

"What's wrong?" she hated that he sounded like he cared and she had to bite her lip to keep herself from spilling everything she was thinking about.

Finn roughly pushing himself into her, groaning loudly as she tried to say anything. Anything at all. But her throat seemed closed off and not a sound was able to escape out of her mouth.

That memory was too much for her and as soon as she felt a single tear roll down on her cheek she turned around, walking back to her room and leaving Bellamy alone on the deck. Probably thinking he had been right, she was weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that last part was kind of vague, I know, but you'll hear more about the Finn thing later, I promise.
> 
> I hope you liked it ;)
> 
> P.S. Keep commenting guys! This is kinda weird but everytime there are no comments for a while I start feeling insecure about the story and I'll update less. So please keep commenting, even if it's critisizm.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy's POV

Clarke had left him utterly confused and alone on the deck. He didn't know where she was coming from but he actually felt bad for her. Because whatever had happened to her was bad and he knows she wouldn't cry for nothing. 

He had locked her up in a dark room without any food and not once of the many times he'd stood by that door, contemplating to open it, has he heard her cry. 

Had he done something wrong? He didn't remember saying anything bad except for his usual cockiness but he was curious to know what else she could get upset about.

Perhaps he'd been wrong about Finn. 

When Octavia told him that the reason she ran away was because she has a fiance and didn't want to get married, he figured she just had cold feet and would return to her home eventually.

He'd gotten slightly angry about the thought that she might leave and he didn't even really know why. He doesn't know her and everytime she's near him he just closes off anyway, acting like a complete asshole for no reason.

He leaned back against the railing and wondered what to do. He knew going after her would just make it weird but he knows that that might be what she wanted him to do.

Because... Girls.

He'd had many of them but not in a way to actually care about their feelings. He usually just hooks up with girls, without any emotional connection at all. So what in the world was he supposed to do with a crying girl?

Oh god, he thought, did he actually care?

Octavia's said it before. She told him to quit staring at her and just talk to her but almost everytime he'd rolled his eyes at her, saying he wasn't staring at her even though he knew he was. 

He'd accepted the staring because well... He's only a man and any guy or girl could see that she is absolutely gorgeous.

She looks and walks like a princess and he realizes that that's where his hate might've come from at the beginning. He'd hated the royal family, he always had and even though hers was different from where Octavia lived, his first thought was that it was the same.

The kingdom he had been locked up in was ruled by King Thelonious and Clarke had come from the other side of the sea. But still a part of him figured that it didn't matter. That if he'd let her go, she'd get him in trouble and they'd lock him up again, or maybe worse.

He'd spend hours in front of her door, hearing her hum a lullaby and occasionally listen in on her conversations with Monty and he found out that she didn't sound so bad. 

But everytime he'd grabbed the lock, just about to turn it, he'd flash back to those moments. Him having to risk his life to see his family every single day. Living alone as a kid, stealing food to survive. Her mother getting killed. A life thrown away just so the Royals could go back to their normal life.

Until Octavia picked up on his contemplating and opened the door herself. He'd been angry at first but when he realized that as long as they stay in the water she wouldn't be able to leave, he worried less.

They'd figure out what to do with her when they would find land but as long as that didn't happen, he could rest at ease.

He kept an eye on her though. Especially the last two weeks. He asked Monty about how she does in the infirmary and he'd always said she was a big help to him.

Octavia and Raven seemed to be close to her and he'd asked repeatedly if there was anything suspicious about her. They told him to stop being weird and just talk to her himself so he stopped asking.

He's tried talking to her a few times ut every time he does he automatically turns into an asshole. It was the habit and other girls seemed to actually like it. But then again. 

This is Clarke, a princess... Not one of his random hook-ups.

He wanted to find out her intentions. She seemed to be having fun here and for a moment he kind of hoped that she'd stay. 

She wasn't a pirate, he knew that. And he also knows she'll never be a pirate. She's kind and graceful while everyone around him could be cruel and vicious when it comes to it. He didn't hate that and there was a time that he actually enjoyed that.

Steeling people's belongings, hurting them and sometimes even killing them was a source of relief for him a few years back. But as he grew up he knew that it wasn't what he wanted to do and he'd hope that a person as gentle and sweet as Clarke would keep him centered. 

That's why he wanted her on this ship... He wanted to stop the killing and he wanted to just relax with his friends and family around him.

He shook his head and chuckles to himself. What kind of pirate thinks that? 

\------------

Clarke's POV

The next morning she woke up with a horrible headache. For most of the night, she'd been unwillingly reminiscing in silence and crying softly, trying not to wake Octavia.

She'd avoided thinking about Finn and that moment. She'd put it aside, telling herself that it didn't matter and it wasn't important. She'd almost facepalmed herself thinking about her past decisions.

At one point a few weeks ago she's actually wanted to go back to him. She sent that letter, practically inviting him to look for her and not for one second had she thought about that moment and what it meant for her future.

And now that she had actually thought about it. She's scared.

What if he finds her? He'll probably take her home and then what? He'd continue doing this to her? He'd continue to rape her?

She felt her stomach drop when she realized that nobody would do anything and nobody would care.

She betrayed every single person on this boat so when Finn would find her here, why would they protect her? They'd let her go with him and all her friends would be her enemies.

She sighed placing her head in her hands. She really messed things up and she knows it.

\------------

She finally stepped outside and looked around.

Everyone was just doing what they do every day and she had to remind herself to act normal. Which was hard when her face felt tight from the dried up tears and new ones started forming in her eyes everytime she thought about her situation.

Normally she'd go to the infirmary but instead, she decided to walk to the back of the boat. 

She rarely came there but she knew people were always training so as she walked up she could already hear the swords clashing together in a noise she really hated.

Octavia had tried to teach her how to fight, throwing a sword her way as she barely caught it. She taught her the basics of how to hold a sword and how to attack but after fie minuted she just started wielding her sword at her until Clarke gave up. (Which was within a minute).

Murphy and Bryan were standing in the middle, attacking eachother and sometimes even slightly slicing eachother's skin.

She winced as she walked around them making a mental note that she should stick around in case they might need stitches after this.

She walked around them to where Miller was standing next to a brunette girl. She remembered seeing Bellamy talk to her a while back and she unwillingly scanned her body. 

She was tall and her braid was so long that it stopped at the end of her spine. She was pretty, she thought, and she wondered if she and Bellamy were... a thing.

She'd gotten to know Bellamy a little more and Octavia had told her about his one night stands and sometimes even threesomes. She'd opened her eyes wide and felt uncomfortable at the thought but she knew now that Bellamy definitely wasn't the girlfriend kind of type.

Just as she greeted Miller and the girl, who introduced herself as Roma, Bellamy walked up to them, coming from the front of the boat and his eyes immediately catch hers.

She looks away quickly and wonders if it would be weird if she leaves again. Yes, it would. So she stood there as Bellamy joined them, her eyes focused on the fight going on before them.

In the corner of her eye, she noticed Bellamy standing close to the leggy brunette and when she spoke up asking him if he slept well she turned her head to look at her face where a mischievous grin was on her lips.

Her heart began racing as she realized they might've hooked up last night. Was that why he was on the deck in the middle of the night? Had he been waiting for her?

She looks back in front of her and realizes that the fight was over. Miller had left to check up on Bryan and Murphy scoffed walking towards them, saying that he sprained his wrist yesterday and that that was the reason he had lost today.

She smiled slightly as Murphy sat down next to her. "Even you could win from me now" 

She narrowed her eyes and laughed. "Anyone could beat me" she said and looked at his wrist, trying to see if it was actually sprained... It wasn't.

"You wanna learn?" Bellamy spoke up and she looked up at him thinking about her answer. No, no, no, no, no. After what happened yesterday she knew things were going to be awkward. She had planned on avoiding him for a while and him teaching her how to fight would not be helping. So, no. Definitely no.

"You can teach me" Roma leaned back against the railing, feet out in front of her while she smirked at him, scanning his body. "You've taught me a lot of things." 

She rolled her eyes and her heart started beating faster now that it's been confirmed that they're sleeping together. Sex was such a secret concept where she was from that she felt uncomfortable about saying that kind of stuff, especially to someone you're not in a relationship with. 

Bellamy seemed to get a little uncomfortable as well and just ignored it, looking back at Clarke, tilting his head as if he was asking the question again. She mentally sighed, knowing what she was about to say.

"Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roma was like a character in season one and she had maybe four lines but I still hate her so much lol.
> 
> Hope you liked it and tell me what you think :)
> 
> P.S. More Bellarke interaction is coming but I'm really trying not to rush it. If you guys think I'm being too careful just tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't update for a while, I'm so sorry!  
> I hope y'all are still here...  
> I kinda had trouble with figuring out what to write next and I'm still trying to do that but i've managed to write this chapter anyways.  
> Warning: It's full of sexual tension and it's a little smutty at the end ;)

She grunts as her back hits the ground for probably the tenth time.

"I figured you were bad but..." Bellamy smirks down at her, offering his hand to pick her up from the hard, wooden floors he just threw her on. She grunts again, slapping his arm away and getting up herself, hand on her aching hip as she hisses from the pain.

He tilts his head in question but before he can say anything she picks her sword up from the floor and gets back in the position he taught her. He just smiles and waits for her to attack, and she does. 

Their swords clash together but about ten seconds later she's on the ground again, clutching her left hip.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" He walks towards her and crouches down beside her as she lifts herself on her elbows. Before she can stop him he pulls on the left side of her pants and looks at her hipbone.

A blush appears on her face faster than ever and suddenly she's so glad there were no other people around. She had told him she wanted to train at night because she was embarrassed about her fighting skills. Not so he could shamelessly pull part of her pants down.

She swallowed hard and looked at his face.

He seemed totally unbothered by the fact that he was touching her naked hip and he was focused on the bruise that forming there until he looked up at her, smiling as he notices her wide eyes and pink blush.

He shakes his head and lets out a huffed laugh. "Never been touched before princess?" 

Her lips slightly part and she looks down at his hand. His hand gently resting on her hip and it seemed like that was all she could think of. His large, rough hands, the veins running up his arms. His skin looked so much darker compared to hers and when she looked up, so did his eyes.

She got a strange feeling in her stomach. Maybe she was nervous about having him so close, or maybe she was just straight up horny. She's pretty sure it's the latter.

She takes a deep breath and stands up, slapping his hand away. "None of your business" she said determinedly, leaning on her right hip to take pressure from her left.

He just smirked and got up as well, like he knew the answer was no.

She was a princess. People weren't even allowed to touch anything else than her hand without permission. But here he was, touching her like it was nothing. And she knew it was nothing, at least for him.

"You should tell Monty about that"

Her eyes widen. "Wh- What do you mean, I-" she stopped talking as soon as she noticed his growing smirk and just as her blush was almost faded another one crept up her face.

He meant the bruise.

Her mind had gone somewhere else, somewhere it hadn't really been before and she looked down at her boots in embarrassment. She hears him chuckle and she finally looks up at him.

\------------

Bellamy's POV

He let out a deep sigh as he falls down on his bed. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. But of course, with his luck, he couldn't.

He had a lot of things on his mind these days. Actually, he had a lot on his mind everyday. Finding land was one of his biggest worries. They were almost running out of food and even though they can catch fish, they need fruit. Also, Octavia doesn't like fish and his little sister deserves to eat well.

He sighs out loud at the thought of his sister. If they find land she'll be gone and he knows it. He doesn't want her to leave but he doesn't want all his friends to get scurvy from lack of vitamin C.

That one has been on his mind for a while now. But for a while now a certain blonde princess has made a regular appearance in his head.

Especially tonight.

He had looked at her bruise and he'd felt her eyes on him. When he'd looked up she was blushing, her lips were parted and her eyes were not only shocked but also kind of wild.

He knew what women looked like when they're turned on and Clarke had that look all over her face. It wasn't even his intention but he couldn't help but get a feeling of accomplishment.

He hadn't realized what he was doing at first. He just wanted to make sure she was okay and look at her bruise. Not for one second had he thought about the fact that she was a princess and touching her in that kind of place was probably new for her.

He shouldn't have found it so amusing but he really did. Well, he did then.

But now he was alone and all he could think about now is how hot it actually was.

Young... Untouched...

He shakes his head even thinking about it. She's his sister's age, he can't be thinking about her in that way. He wouldn't want someone to be thinking that about Octavia.

But god... thinking back about how she looked tonight. The curve of her ass showing in her tight pants. The white, short top's fabric stretching out over her breasts. The glow or her sweaty neck in the moonlight. 

He sighed as he pictured her again, but this time here, right next to him, on his bed.

He felt himself growing hard but he didn't even want to stop it. As he continued thinking about her; kissing him, straddling him, he realised he was too far gone and he definitely didn't want to lose the thought of her.

He was a man and she was gorgeous. He's allowed to think about her in this way as long as it stays in the privacy of his room.

He unbuttons his pants and takes his painfully hard member in his hands. A soft groan comes from his mouth as he imagines it being her hand on him, teasing the head of his cock.

He strokes himself a few times and imagines it's clarke. Her pink lips tightly wrapped around his shaft until she releases him from her mouth and licks all the way from his balls to his head, softly kissing it a few times.

He imagines what she sounds like. Moans and high pitched squeels run through his mind along with the image of Clarke on top of him, riding his cock, tits bouncing up and down.

Ugh... her tits... He'd be lying if he said he hadn't noticed them from the start. How could he not? But now seeing them, even though they weren't real, it was enough to get him grunting out clarke's name and pumping his hand even faster.

The last thing he thinks about before spilling his cum onto his stomach is her laugh.

Why the fuck would he think about her laugh? Of all sexy things about her (and there are a lot) thinking about her laugh does the trick?

She had an adorable laugh but the fact that it had that much impact on him and that he was still thinking about it now, makes him think that clarke's body wasn't the only thing he liked about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it!  
> I'm not the best at writing this kinda stuff but let me know what you think :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter involves discussion of rape so if you can't handle that I think it'd be better to skip the second half of the chapter.

For over a month she went on like that. Working in the infirmary during the day, training with Bellamy at night.

All thought about the letter she sent back to her home had vanished from her mind and all she could think about was her friends. 

And above all, Bellamy.

She doesn't really know how it happened. How he got from being her enemy to someone she genuinely likes. Octavia had explained some of the basics about his past with the royal families and she understands why he was so angry at first.

She got past the part where he was an asshole to her and somehow they got along. They were... something she doesn't really have a name for. Friends seemed underrated but she wasn't in love with him or anything.

She didn't think so.

All thoughts of Finn had vanished from her mind. She didn't think about what happened anymore and she didn't think about the letter either.

He'd raped her. The guy was probably too scared to even come looking for her. Of course, her parents loved her but something was telling her that they weren't trying her best to find them either.

She left them after all. Even before she left she had been acting weird towards them. She'd been acting out, trying to process what had happened and she was angry thinking about what her future would look like.

So she told her parents that she hated them, truly hated them. In the moment Clarke doubted that they believed her. They had just looked at her and acted like it was normal. She was sure they didn't care. She was a teenager, she was bound to act out some time.

When she left she wasn't planning to come back anymore. She was extremely angry and she didn't want to ever go back there again. 

But now she did. 

She wanted to stay here for now but she knew she wanted to see her parents again. In a few years maybe, when she's a new person, even though she already feels like she is.

She's not gonna lie... The thought that her parents probably weren't looking for her... it hurt. Pretty bad.

And people seemed to notice. Bellamy seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked her while they were training.

She'd gotten better over the past few weeks but tonight she'd fallen on her ass more times than she can count.

"Nothing" she just shrugged and tried to continue with her training. He sighed as she made an attempt to attack him. He defended himself from her punches but didn't try to fight back. She sighed and groaned in annoyance "aren't you gonna fight back?"

"Will you tell me what's wrong with you?" 

She had to hide her smile from him because when he said things like that. When he worried about her. It made her heart warm in her chest.

She was happy with the way things are between them now. They'd forgotten about the past and they'd actually gotten to know eachother. Sometimes they'd even just cancel the training and just sit on the deck, talking about random things.

The way he smiled when he told her a story about Octavia as a toddler, running down the corridors screaming some nonsense words while Bellamy ran after her, trying to keep her quiet. It was adorable.

"Seriously, there's nothing wrong" She gave him a smile and hoped it was convincing. 

It clearly wasn't because he just sighed and stepped to the side, grabbing a jug of water and drinking almost half of it. 

She tried not to look at him. But his side profile was absolutely beautiful and the fact that he looked a little sweaty didn't help either.

He sat down on the floor against the railing of the ship. That's usually how their late night conversations started but she wasn't sure she was in the mood for that now. She wanted to tell him what was bothering her but she couldn't. If she told him about her parents he'd also have to tell him about the letter, and she wasn't ready for that.

He looked up at her and padded the wooden floor next to him, wanting her to sit down. she smiled to herself. She could never resist that.

They sat in silence for a little while. It was comfortable and even almost soothing. The sound of the waves mixed with his soft breathing made her relax.

But it also made her think.

She wanted to go back home eventually, or at least just see her parents. But then she'd have to face Finn too and she was certain that she wouldn't be able to handle that.

She turned to look at Bellamy. She knew that he was waiting for her to say something and she knew he'd wait all night if he had to.

She couldn't tell him about the letter. But maybe she could tell him about Finn. The thought made her nervous but she knew she should. If she couldn't tell him, how could she ever get past it?

She sighed "alright... Can we keep this between us... Please?" He slightly nodded and she smiled a little. He seemed to take her seriously and he looked worried.

Then it was silent again. She realized intertwining had absolutely no clue how to start this conversation but he didn't seem to mind. He understood. It's like he knew it was something bad.

"The reason I left home was not just because I was getting married. Well, kinda... but there's more to it. It wasn't just because I didn't want to get married. I knew I was gonna get an arranged marriage when I was like... 8 so it didn't really surprise me or anything. Still... it was, of course, horrible and it's still part of the reason I left but there's just other-" She looked at him and realized that she'd been rambling.

She slightly blushed when he smiled at her. "Sorry" she says softly and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. It was an obvious nervous tick but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

"It's alright. Go on" his voice was so soft and she had to remind herself to start talking. Again she wasn't really sure where to begin but she decided to just say it, rip the band-aid off.

"I was raped." it came out short and fast and for a second she wondered if he heard her. He looked down at the floor with his eyebrows knitted together. A lump formed in her throat and tears already swam in her eyes but she figured she should tell him more.

"My fiance, Finn, he was an asshole... Obviously. He had been for a long time. I'm pretty sure I'm not even the first girl he did this to... He was a very aggressive person. I told him multiple times that he could have other girls to keep him... satisfied, but he didn't listen." Her voice sounded a little wrecked and a tear had fallen onto her cheek as the horrific memories came flooding back to her.

She could tell that Bellamy wasn't sure what to say and he suddenly seemed stiff next to her. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know-"

She cut him off and told him not to worry about it. She knows he felt guilty. She remembers overhearing his conversation with Octavia. "She's a spoiled little girl and as soon as she gets the chance, she'll run home to her boyfriend."

That's what he'd said and by the look on his face, he was thinking about it too.

Suddenly she grabbed his hand. She didn't say anything, she didn't really want to, so she just let her head fall onto his shoulder while intertwining their hands.

Telling him this somehow made her feel happy. She felt like they'd reached a new stage in their relationship and maybe she could even forget about Finn now that she's talked about it.

She felt relieved, she felt comfortable but she needed more. She needed him and she's just now realizing it.

Another tear rolls down her cheek and she's not really sure why because she wasn't sad anymore. She feels him softly squeeze her hand and she smiles, lifting her head off of his shoulder and resting her chin there instead.

They were so close but before she could realize it he'd already turned his head slightly towards her. She backed off a little and looked at his face.

His eyes, his nose, his freckles, his lips.

Then she wasn't looking at anything anymore because without thinking she'd closed her eyes and kissed him.

It was a simple kiss. Lips on lips. No tongue, no real movements involved. But somehow it was the best kiss she'd ever had. It was pure, soft and it felt loved. 

It was over before she knew it but he looked at her with a look. 

Ugh... that damn look.

She knew things were going to change from now on but she really didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updating took me a while again...  
> Hope you liked it and tell me what you think ;)


End file.
